Aubrey and Ashton
by allANN
Summary: It's Aubrey and Chloe's senior year, the year after they won the ICCA's for the first time ever. Three new freshman get into the Bella's, and one of them Ashton is ridiculously innocent and naive, but Aubrey likes her...a lot.
1. Chapter 1

So this is sort of AUish. It is the year after the movie is set, but I'm writing it based off the assumption that Aubrey and Chloe were juniors in the movie. This year, the one the story below is set in, is Aubrey and Chloe's senior year. All of the characters are the same but one year older. Hope you enjoy! -allANN

* * *

She was a freshman in college, and she was sitting at a diner with her twelve teammates after their first Bella's practice. The freshman didn't know the upperclassmen very well and vice versa, so they were playing Never Have I Ever while waiting for their dinner to be served.

"I'll go first," Aubrey said. "Never have I ever gotten so drunk I don't remember anything the next morning," everyone looked around, wondering who would put a finger down. Three girls did, Amy, Chloe, and Stacie.

"Why does that not surprise me," Jessica muttered. Everyone laughed, and the next person started.

It was Grace, another freshman's turn, "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Everyone except three people put a finger down for that one. The three girls who didn't were all new freshman, Grace, Lila, and Ashton.

"So innocent!" Stacie exclaimed.

20 minutes later everyone had at least one finger down, except for Ashton. Their food arrived, so the game was cut short.

"So what have you done, Ashton?" Aubrey asked, a senior and captain.

"Um, what do you mean?" Ashton replied.

"Like, how far have you gone?" Aubrey clarified. Aubrey had loosened up a lot since they had won last year. She had let in three freshman, and all the girls from last year were back. This year, she and Chloe were seniors, and since they weren't struggling to find a team, they could enjoy themselves much more.

"You mean in a romantic context?" The freshman asked. Aubrey nodded, looking at the freshman. Apparently, she stared at the girl for too long, and as she was finally able to tear her eyes away, she made eye contact with Chloe, who raised one eyebrow at her. Aubrey immediately looked down, suddenly very interested in her plate.

"Um, well, I...uh..not...not very far."

"How far is not very far?" Chloe asked.

"Um...I don't really know much about anything in the realm of romance," Ashton replied shyly.

"How many people have you hooked up with, kissing, not sex?" Beca asked, studying her and Chloe's intertwined hands.

"None," Ashton answered.

There were gasps all around the table, "None?!" Stacie asked flabbergasted. "Okay fine, when was your first kiss then?"

"I've never kissed anyone," she replied in a small voice.

"How come?" Lily asked.

"Like I said, anything involving romance, I'm awful at."

"But you're beautiful!" Aubrey exclaimed, instantly turning a bright red, looking down at her plate, and rushing to explain herself. "I mean guys must have thrown themselves at you in high school, even if you were as shy as you are right now." Aubrey didn't look up after she finished speaking, purposefully avoiding the curious gaze of her best friend.

"I'm not shy!" Ashton exclaimed, a little louder than she had intended to.

"You are," Chloe stated bluntly, "but you avoided the question."

"I've already answered it, romance isn't my thing."

"Okay, fair enough," Cynthia Rose conceded, nodding. They all knew she had successfully avoided the question again, though.

The Bella's finished dinner rather uneventfully after Never Have I Ever, and retired to their respective dorms


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home from team dinner that night, Chloe walked into her and Aubrey's shared apartment after her best friend, and closed and locked the door behind her. Aubrey walked quickly to her room, and had almost completely shut the door when Chloe spoke, "Aubrey, don't close that door."

Aubrey slowly opened the door back up. "Yes?" She said tentatively.

"Join me? I just want to talk to you for a sec," Chloe said innocently, with a sweet smile on her face. Aubrey dragged her feet to the coach, not looking forward to the conversation that she knew was coming. "So that was a fun dinner," Chloe began. Aubrey nodded in response. "We learned some interesting things about our team..."

Chloe trailed off. "Mmhmm," Aubrey conceded.

"So Ashton's never kissed anyone," Chloe said thoughtfully.

"Apparently not," Aubrey responded weakly.

"You could be her first kiss," Chloe said, smiling at Aubrey.

Aubrey sighed, "Chlo, you know it's not like that."

"But you want it to be," the redhead countered quickly.

"I never said that!"

"You haven't denied it."

"Fine, I don't..I don't want it to be romantic," Aubrey replied in a stately manner.

"Bree, we've never lied to each other, let's not start now."

"I'm..I..I'm not lying." Chloe just gave her a knowing look. "I'm not! And we are finished with this conversation!" Aubrey yelled, walking to her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey got up and ready for Bella's practice. She ate breakfast alone, and just as she was about to leave, Chloe came out of her room. Together, they walked across campus to the practice hall, neither of them speaking.

When they reached their destination, Aubrey began to unlock the door, only to find it had already been done. She cracked the door open, and heard a soft, clear, and beautiful voice coming from the room, along with the strumming of a guitar. Aubrey immediately knew who it was, she knew that voice by heart.

Chloe pulled the door shut, and whispered to Aubrey, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, but you go in.." The red-head trailed off winking.

Aubrey knew Chloe was intentionally trying to leave them alone together, but Aubrey couldn't talk to Ashton alone. She was afraid she'd throw up from nerves if they were alone together.

As Chloe walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on her jeans, she was met with the sight of her best friend sitting on the floor across the hall. Aubrey was sitting with her knees up, and her head between her legs. "Bree, you okay? Why didn't you go in?" Chloe asked.

"Oh! Chlo! Hey, yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," Aubrey said, clearly surprised.

"You didn't answer my last question."

"I, uh...wanted to wait for you," Aubrey responded, quickly standing. The blonde braced herself against the wall as she got a head-rush from standing so fast.

"Wait for me? Bree, every time I ask you to come to the bathroom with me at parties you always say you don't get why girls go to the bathroom together, and then refuse."

"Yeah, well, this is different, because..because I, uh, I...just wanted to wait, okay?" Aubrey said desperately.

"Because you didn't want to be alone with Ashton? Because you're so nervous around her you were worried you'd throw up?" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! Let's go, okay. I don't want to be late to rehearsal!" Aubrey stormed off.

Chloe looked at her watch, and smiled ruefully to herself. They still had 20 minutes before rehearsal began.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire rehearsal, Aubrey made as little contact, physical and eye, with Ashton as possible. When Ashton couldn't get the choreography, Aubrey quickly ordered Chloe to help. When Ashton couldn't get one sequence of notes, Beca was ordered to help her.

When only Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey were left in the theatre, Aubrey finally plopped down into one of the chairs.

"Bree, you do know that it makes it more obvious if you ignore her, right?" Beca asked, tentatively. After Chloe and Beca had begun dating, the tall blonde and the short brunette had learned to tolerate one another, and eventually became friends.

"What, Beca?" Aubrey asked exasperatedly. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"If you don't make any sort of contact with her, and you never yell at her, like you do to everyone else, it makes it more obvious," Beca repeated, over enunciating every word, as if she was speaking to a kindergartner.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aubrey stated. Aubrey was a bit nervous that it was Beca and Chloe talking to her about this at the same time. Chloe she could handle because the redhead knew whenever she was lying, but didn't often call her on it. And Beca she could handle because the girl had the emotional compass of a worm. But together, well, Aubrey was nervous.

"Aubrey, for god sake. She picked the lock of the rehearsal hall, and you didn't even ask her not to do it again," Beca paused, then continued. "You just pretended nothing had happened!"

"Bree, why are you denying it? You've never done this before. I mean, yes, you've denied crushes before, but never so adamantly and for so long," Chloe said.

"I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Oh my god. Really, Aubrey? Then you ignored Ashton the whole rehearsal because...? We all know when you hate someone you yell at them as much as possible, example A," Beca said, pointing to herself. "And when you like someone, platonically, you don't make them do any cardio, and you constantly tell them good job, example B," Beca pointed to Chloe. "But I've never seen you ignore someone before."

"She normally doesn't admit when she has a crush in someone, but I've never seen her ignore someone either," Chloe said to Beca.

"Uh, guys? Yeah, I'm right here," Aubrey waved her hand in the air.

"Oh! Did you have something to add, Aubrey?" Beca asked, feigning surprise. Aubrey just flipped her off.

"Guys," Chloe said, warningly. "Bree, stop denying it. I think you've never liked someone as much as you've liked her, so to avoid confronting it, you're avoiding her!" Aubrey was stayed silent in her chair, frowning, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Bree, do you have a crush on Ashton?" Chloe questioned, speaking more softly this time.

"So what if I do?" Aubrey almost whispered.


End file.
